


Zippy Shoes and Christmassy  Hughes

by Plandai



Series: 2018 One Phanfic Every Day Until Christmas Challenge [18]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plandai/pseuds/Plandai
Summary: Dan and Phil go frantic Christmas shopping.





	Zippy Shoes and Christmassy  Hughes

Phil was currently running around the shops like a mad demented thing, trying to buy presents for everyone. Him, dan and the kids had been invited to his parents’ house this year for Christmas along with Martyn and Cornelia, which was fine, except they could have had a little more notice. Now they had to buy everyone presents and while usually, online shopping was the way to go, they only had two days to get everything done. Olly was currently at his after-school club and Gracie was at the bus home, so they only had about half an hour to get this done before they needed to leave. Phil had taken the afternoon off work and Dan had come to meet him at the shopping centre.

Two hours in and they weren’t doing so well. He had bought a nice box of chocolates for his Mum and some old book he thought his dad might enjoy, he was still looking for something for his brother and Cornelia. He didn’t know what to get them? He didn’t want it to be too boring, but at the same time he didn’t want to get them something completely useless, he was clueless. After a quick dart round of the sixth shop on their Christmas present quest, Phil met dan next to the cart selling phone cases, where they both exchanged shrugs to signify their failure,

“I swear to god, I have never been this stressed in all my life, “Phil groaned, running his hand through his hair for what felt like the hundredth time today. He checked his watch and frowned,

“I can go and get Olly now if you want, that way I’ll be home when Gracie gets home,” Dan said, pulling out his phone to text his daughter. He was fine with her getting the bus, but he didn't like to leave the twelve-year-old at home alone for long periods of time in case she set fire to the house or something,

“Don’t abandon me!” Phil exclaimed, “I need out here for moral support,” dan crossed his arms and gave him an unimpressed look,

“Yes, and the kids need me to be with them because they are too young to legally be left alone. If you want me here, you better hurry up,”

Phil nodded and grabbed Dan by the hand, pulling him into yet another shop. They came across a section of homewares that looked promising since the gift recipients were currently moving house, but Dan got distracted by a pair of particularly zippy shoes that caught his interest. He held them u to phil.,

“Hey, look at these, they’re pretty cool,” Phil raised his eyebrow,

“Sweetheart, I don't mean to be rude but I’m not sure you can pull those off,” Dan scoffed indignantly,

“I used to look get in this sort of thing, what are you on about,” he said, crossing his arms. Phil nodded,

“You did look good in those love,” he said, leaning into his husband's side a little, “But that was when you were in your twenties, and you’re forty now. What would Olly and Gracie say if they saw you wearing them,” Dan frowned at him and went to put the shoes back, grumbling something about Phil being older than he was.

Phil sighed fondly and shook his head. He was glad he hadn’t had to see dan in his horrendously expensive ugly clothing in the last few years, although following their little tiff he imagines he would be seeing a lot more of the dreaded potato sack jumper which he just refused to throw away. Then again Phil had never truly given up his love for plaid so perhaps he should just let dan be Dan. when dan returned Phil had managed to find two things he thought might do well as gifts and shoved them into the basket he had balanced on his arm,

“Are you done then?” Dan asked, checking over everything Phil had got,

“We should go and check on the kids really, I need to pick Olly up in a minute,” Phil nodded,

“You can go if you want, I think I’m going to pick up some other stuff while I’m here,” Dan gave him a funny look before nodding hesitantly.

“Ok, but don’t get the kids any more presents, they’re spoilt as it is and I’m not sure we’ll even be able to take them all to your parents,”

Phil nodded and waved his husband off. Once he was sure he was gone, he picked up the zippy shoes and put them into his basket. He had already gotten a couple things for dan, but one more couldn’t hurt, and he did seem to like them. He also went to the pet section and picked up an adorable looking Christmas jumper for Thor. he was coming with them this year, one because they couldn’t find a sitter, and two because he was getting on in age now and they didn’t really like to leave him on his own for too long. He also got some treats, because he always loved to spoil his pet. He could imagine dan scolding him when he got home, but at the moment he didn’t really care.

This year was going to be the twelfth Christmas of them being dads, and the thirteenth of them being married. He never imagined all those years ago when they met, that they would get this far. It was crazy to think. He remembered when they still did YouTube and all the stupid stuff they did around Christmas, all the dumb games they would play and their weird little traditions. He also remembered when they never spent Christmas together. He was glad those days were over, although he was happy to be seeing his family for Christmas. Now he had a family of his own, he wasn’t as close to them as he used to be

He went to the till and paid for the gifts another other bits and bobs. The cashier gave him a bit of an odd look of the strange range of purchases he was making, but Phil was too cheerful to care. Now that the stress was over, he was really beginning to get into the Christmas spirit. He couldn’t wait to give Olly and Gracie all their presents and watch them open them. He didn't’ really care what h got, just as long as everybody was happy. Besides, he already had everything he needed, an amazing husband, two lovely kids (even if Gracie was far moodier than she needed to be) and a great ‘rest of family’. Although he sort of wanted a puppy, he hoped Dan got him a puppy.


End file.
